1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a clam opener. In particular, it provides a device for holding clams and a knife for opening them.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clam openers commercially available suffer from the drawbacks that they do not hold the clam during opening, that their knives are difficult to operate, and that they may be unsafe for the user.